Why I Must Back Again?
by venusbass
Summary: Jungkook yang terjebak kembali dengan cinta pertamanya, cinta pertama yang membingungkan, seharusnya ia senang atau sedih. VKook, Boyxboy,RnR-


WHY I MUST BACK AGAIN?

Semuanya berakhir semenjak itu, ingin rasanya hati itu menangis, tapi tak satupun mata mengeluarkan air setetespun. Hati yang telah lama menahan rasa sakit secara mandiri, hingga selalu menangis kesepian tanpa ada orang yang mengetahui, perasaan yang selalu di pendam hingga berakhir dengan lubang besar di hati. Pikirannya kosong, bisakah langit malam ini menggantikan perasaan tersebut? Bisakah menjadi bulan atau bintang yang selalu akan ada dan menemani malam? Jeon Jungkook yang kini masih menengadahkan wajahnya di bawah langit senja, ia meraup oksigen dengan rakus, sangat dilema dengan perasaannya tersebut.

"Sudahlah kook, kau memang harus melepaskannya, tetap semangat Jungkook-ah" semangatnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan beberapa bulan yang lalu disaat ia sedang dilema akan perasaannya, tersebut datang seorang namja yang mana orang tersebut pernah merebut hatinya, dia cinta pertama Jungkook.

 _TRINGG.._

From : Taehyung

 _Jungkook-a, kau sibuk? Jika tidak, mau kau menemaniku pergi melihat turnamen?_

"Ahh lagi-lagi dia, maunya apa sih?" gerutunya, padahal pikiran sudah kemana-kemana.

To : Taehyung

 _Baiklah, aku masih di lapangan basket dekat cafe BallHall_

From : Taehyung

 _Tunggu aku disana, mengerti!_

Bibir Jungkook tersungging kecil, bolehkah ia berharap kembali pada cinta pertamanya, juga namja yang pertama kali membuat dirinya menangis karena cinta? Ya, Taehyung ialah cinta pertama Jungkook. Sayang Taehyung mengetahui perasaannya tersebut saat ia telah memiliki kekasih, Baekhyun, dan Jungkook yang juga saat itu memiliki kekasih, Chanyeol.

"Bahkan jika aku berharap lagi apa dia mau menerimaku?" dialognya kembali, Jungkook tersenyum miris akan hidupnya akan perasaannya, ia menendang batu di hadapannya. Bunyi sepeda motor yang agak kasar, membuat keadaan tak sesunyi saat Jungkook sendiri, sinar lampu mobil tersebut menyinari sekililing lapangan basket. Jungkook mengangkat lengan kanannya menutupi sinar tersebut.

"Jungkook-a _kajja._ " Mata Jungkook membulat melihat senyuman Taehyung. Katakan padanya bahwa ini nyata.

0000

Jungkook berjalan di belakang Taehyung layaknya itik mengekor pada induknya, ia tak paham arah di stadion yang sangat lebar itu. Hawa terasa sangat kaku, Taehyung hanya diam saja bahkan ia tak menatap ke arahnya tiap kali berbicara. Ia selalu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri _"aishh","apa yang kulakukan","aku harus apa","Tuhan tolong hambamu"._ Melihat punggung taehyung berhenti, iapun mengakhiri langkahnya.

"Biar aku yang membelikanmu tiket." Taehyung menunduk ke arah loket. Jungkook mengangguk, ia melihat ke sekililingnnya.

" _Tempat ini ramai juga"_ batinnya.

"Hey, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu?" Taehyung melambai pada Jungkook, ia tak sadar kalau Taehyung tak di loket lagi.

"Kau juga tak menyadarkanku saat kau pergi, bodoh." Taehyung tersenyum mengejek dan jalan kembali, Jungkook menghela nafasnya, ingin rasanya dia memukul punggung Taehyung. _Bahkan ia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman ejekannya._ Jungkook mengekor kembali dan mengejar Taehyung dengan kaki terseret.

"Kita duduk disana oke." Jungkook hanya mengangguk dengan keputusan Taehyung, sebenarnya Jungkook ingin tertawa degan keras melihat tangan Taehyung yang bergetar, tapi ia menutupi karena tau itu sangat memalukan bagi Taehyung. Mereka melihat turnamen dengan diam, tak ada yang mengawali obrolan hingga turnamen itu selesai.

Jungkook menggerakan badannya yang terasa pegal setelah 2 jam terduduk setelah keluar dari stadion, Taehyung berdiri di samping tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Taehyung hanya menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan kosong, dan sesekali mengecek ponselnya. Ingin rasaya Jungkook cepat pulang dan hilang dari perasaan yang awkward ini sungguh.

"Kau ingin langsung pulang?" Taehyung yang akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"Iya, sudah terlalu malam, _hyung_ pasti segera mencariku." Taehyung mengangguk.

"Ohh Wonwoo, mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Taehyung, ingin rasanya Jungkook berteriak, kenapa sebegitu baiknya Taehyung padanya setelah ia berpisah dengan Chanyeol, apa Taehyung berusaha untuk membuat dirinya memiliki perasaan kembali pada Taehyung?

"Aku bisa naik taxi di sekitar sini _hyung_."

"Ini hampir tengah malam bodoh, apa yang akan terjadi jika orang polos sepertimu ditinggal sendirian, kau akan di bawa kabur orang jahat hahaha." Taehyung tertawa, moment yang sangat langka di hadapan Jungkook.

"Apa menurutmu itu lucu _hyung,_ " Jungkook memutar kedua matanya. "Baiklah antar aku pulang, selamatkan aku dari para penculik." Jungkook tersenyum lebar hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat.

Mereka kembali terdiam saat diperjalanan, bagaimana bisa Taehyung mengajaknya pergi tapi rasanya ia seperti di terlantarkan pada kesepian (?) , hal itu membuatnya berpikir keras untuk mencari topik.

" _Hyung,_ kau masih sering menghubungi Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati, ia tau itu merupakan pertanyaan sensitif bagi Taehyung, Taehyung hanya diam fokus pada jalan depan. Jungkook malu membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat bodoh, _ohh come on._

"Bukannya Baekhyun sudah punya kekasih, kalau tak salah namanya Kris. Aku tak pernah menghubunginya lagi, aku juga tak peduli, perasaan padanya pun sudah tak ada." Jawab Taehyung, Jungkook merasa lega akhirnya dia menjawab, tapi bukankah artinya Taehyung _lost kotak_ dengan Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa? Ahh itu bukan urusannya kan.

"Kau tau, aku sering mengajak pergi perempuan maupun laki-laki, bahkan mereka yang sudah punya pacar juga aku ajak." Jungkook diam mendengarkan Taehyung padahal batinnya _"Terus apa hubungannya denganku, dasar playboy -_-"._

"Kau tak ingin terlihat single-kan hyung haha, dasar playboy." Jungkook tertawa kecil, Taehyung hanya meringis mendengar jawaban Jungkook, obrolan mereka terus berlanjut hingga tanpa sadar sudah sampai di depan rumah Jungkook.

"Terima kasih _hyung_ sudah mengajakku pergi." Ucap Jungkook setelah keluar dari mobil dan bediri di sebelah pintu yang diduduki Taehyung.

"Sama-sama Jungkook-a, ahh ya. Bukankah kau membutuhkan les tambahan, ini kartu untukmu. Itu brosur dan kupon dimana aku juga mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, ikutlah disana." Ucap Taehyung, Jungkook melihat dan meraba brosur tersebut, ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih bantuannya _hyung,_ akan ku pertimbangkan."

"Baiklah aku pergi, Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, hati-hati hyung." Taehyung tersenyum, menutup jendela mobilnya dan segera melaju hingga mobil itu tak nampak. Senyuman Jungkook berubah datar, ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil meraba brosur tersebut, ia tak mengatakna bahawa dirinya telah putus hubungan dengan Chanyeol, mulutnya seperti di kunci kuat oleh gembok, jadi Taehyung hanya tau bahwa Jungkook masih berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Ia juga merasa aneh dengan perlakuan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba, bahkan memberi tahu bahwa ia sering mengajak orang lain pergi, dan memberinya brosur. Tapi kenapa dari awal setiap mereka mengobrol dari awal, Taehyung tak pernah menatap wajahnya saat dia maupun Jungkook yang berbicara?

TBC

Annyeong ini ffku yang pertama, masih agak kaku ya? Miann T_T

Mohon bantuannya, jangan lupa saran kritiknya, _riview_ yaa :D, karena itu sangat berguna bagi sayaaa _..

Menurut kalian sebenernya Taehyung kenapa yaaa? hehehe


End file.
